Touch sensitive displays, e.g., touch screens, are able to provide a dynamic user input interface and are useful in applications where the user interface is applied to a variety of uses, for example, in a universal remote control where the user interface may change to adapt to the device that is being controlled by the user or in a cellular phone with multiple functionalities. However, unlike a static user input interface with a dedicated input device, such as a keypad with discrete well-defined keys, most touch sensitive displays are generally flat. As a result, touch sensitive displays do not provide many of the tactile guidance that may be seen and/or felt in static user interfaces. The importance of tactile guidance is readily apparent in the competition between Apple's iPhone and RIM's Blackberry products. Without tactile guidance, several disadvantages exist; for example, the user may have difficulty distinguishing one input selection from another without keeping their eye on the display or have difficulty determining where to place their finger when entering an input. Many electronic devices such as smartphones, remote controls, personal navigation devices, cellular phones, and portable gaming devices are increasing in functionality, and it is becoming increasingly more difficult for manufacturers to provide a static user interface that can adapt to the various functions of each device. In an attempt to provide a better user experience, many electronic devices are increasingly using touch sensitive displays to provide a dynamic user interface that can adapt to the various functions of each device, thus there are a significant number of commonly available electronic devices that rely on a touch sensitive display as the main user input receiving device and lack the tactile guidance of a mechanical keypad. This invention provides a new and useful user interface that may be appended to such a device to provide tactile guidance.